Ice and frost
by neverendings111
Summary: 7 years ago Elsa and Anna's parents died in a car crash, now they moved in with Nicolas North, their uncle. Jack frost is the toughest asshole in school... Keep reading for updates!:D Rated M for language.


Ellllsssssaaaaaaa!" Anna shook Elsa vigorously until she finally opened her eyes.

"Anna go back to bed." Closing her eyes, Elsa pulled the blanket above her head, attempting to block out her sister, who at the moment, was seriously annoying her. Anna crossed her arms and pouted.

"Fine Elsa. I'm only trying to make sure you don't oversleep. Or did you forget." Elsa lowered her blanket slightly.

"Forget what?" Anna gestured towards the outfit folded neatly next to a pre-packed messenger bag.

"School. HIGH school. As in our first day at our NEW HIGH SCHOOL." Just 2 weeks ago, they were sent to Burgess, Pennsylvania, to live with their uncle, Nicolas North. 7 years ago, Anna and Elsa lived with their parents.

*Flashback*

Elsa was only 10, Anna 3 years younger. It was winter when they died. Elsa and Anna piled into the backseat, ready for school, followed by their parents, just like always. " Momma, Papa? Why can't we stay home today? It's all snowy and cold. It should be a snow day." Anna looked out the window and sighed.

"I HATE winter! It always makes me sneeze and my nose gets all runny. Noses shouldn't run!" She rubbed her nose with her sleeve. Iduna turned around from the passenger seat, smiling sweetly.

" Anna dear, winter is a wonderful time of year. It gives the land time to rest." She looked at Elsa, who was adjusting her gloves. Anna looked at her mother angrily. "

I don't care. Stupid winter always makes me sick. I HATE being sick." Elsa rubbed her arm uncomfortably.

" Anna that's enough. Winter is beautiful. Now please stop complaining." Agnarr sternly warned. Anna started to cry, kicking the back of his seat.

" I WANNA GO HOOOOME WAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Iduna tried her best to settle Anna, but eventually Elsa had enough.

"Anna come on. It's time for school. You don't want everyone to see you crying. Please calm down." She smiled, attempting to sooth her.

"NO!" Anna squealed, causing Agnarr to turn around.

"ENOUGH! Anna you need to learn how to respect our environment." Elsa turned towards her window, trying to block out the yelling. The world around them started going faster.

" Papa?" Elsa squeaked.

He turned his attention to her. "Not now Elsa." Elsa watched as the trees blurred together.

" Why are we going so fast momma?"

Iduna turned around quickly. " HONEY THE ROAD!" Agnarr quickly returned his attention to his driving and tried to slow the vehicle, but as soon as he stepped on the brake, the car fishtailed. As they spun Anna clutched Elsa's hand, screaming. The spinning soon came to an end as a tree halted the vehicle. Glass shattered and blackness took Elsa's vision. She awoke slowly, her head reeling. "M-m-momma? P-p-papa?" Elsa unbuckled her seat belt, leaning towards her hunched over parents. "W-w-wake up

She stuttered and started to shake their shoulders. Anna was unconscious beside her, arm bent in strange angles, head bleeding slightly. Elsa turned to her sister. "Anna!" She quickly wrapped her arms around Anna, attempting to wake her up. " It's ok Anna, Everything will be OK." Elsa started to tear up. " Momma! Papa!" She wailed, drawing Anna closer to her. Ice crystals frosted the interior of the car. Elsa rubbed her sisters head.

" Anna you have to wake up." She was breathing, but just barely. "Momma? Papa?" Elsa took her jacket off, laying Anna on the seat, and draped it over her. She slowly opened her door, and walked over to the front of the car. It was completely crushed. blood stained the broken glass.

" Papa?" She slowly made her way to Agnarr's side of the car. Elsa fell to her knees, sobbing, as she scrambled to try to get her father out of the car. "PAPA!" Blood streamed from his head. His hand was firmly grasped around his wives hand. Elsa checked his throat for a heartbeat. None. There was no pulse. No thump. No life. She paled as she searched his pocket for his phone. Shakily she dialed 911. " Arrendele police department, what is your emergency?" Elsa held the phone to her ear crouching in the blood stained snow.

" Please.. I need help.." Tears began to overflow, streaming down Elsa's cheeks.

" What happened? Are you ok?" Elsa shook her head, as if the man on the other end could see her.

" Sweetheart i need you to tell me what's wrong so i can help you." She took a deep breath.

"P-p-papa was yelling, and then t-t-the car started spinning, and everything went dark. I woke up and A-a-Anna was asleep, her arms backwards...a-a-and Papa has no thump in his heart. Mama either. They won't wake up... And the blood is everywhere. I'm s-s-scared. Winter is supposed to be white not red..."

There was muffled talking between an man and a woman on the other end. "What's your name honey?" the man asked, his voice sounded soothing.

"Elsa. Can you help me?" The hot tears fell, stinging Elsa's cheeks.

"Alright Elsa, I'm sending nice policemen and firemen to you. They can help your momma and papa and Anna to. Until they get there, I want you to go back to the car, and tell me if you see any smoke. Can you do that for me?"

Elsa nodded her head, standing up. " There's no smoke. Only ice." There was a relived sigh.

" That's good. Elsa I want you to get in the car and keep Anna warm. OK?" Elsa climbed into the car, closing the door and hugged Anna.

" Alright. Please stay there until the nice firemen and policemen get there ok Elsa?" She nodded. "Ok mister.. Thank you." She pressed the end button on the call and waited. It only took about 7 minutes for the police to arrive, the firetrucks trailed quickly after. Several men came and helped her out of the car, wrapping her in a fluffy blanket. Elsa sat on the back of an ambulance. " Mister police man?" the paramedic inspecting her for injuries looked up.

" Yes?" Elsa felt hot tears begin to stream. She pointed to the car, where other policemen pried her parents bodies out, and laid them in the snow. " Where's Anna?" The paramedic turned towards the car and rushed over, opening the back door. There a small, shivering girl laid, covered in a purple coat. " Hey!" Several more policemen rushed to the door, covering Anna in blankets, and set her on a stretcher. The paramedic checked Anna, shouting to his coworkers. They rushed to put her in the ambulance and drove off, sirens blasting.

"ANNA!" Elsa cried. Running after the ambulance, a policeman caught her and lifted her into his arms. "Hey it's gonna be ok sweetie. Anna's going to a place that's gonna make sure she gets better." Elsa looked him in the eye. "I wanna go with Anna." He smiled slightly. "Don't worry. Your gonna be going soon to."

Over his shoulder Elsa saw the lifeless bodies of her parents, sprawled out in the snow. " What about momma and papa? Are they coming to?" Elsa looked back at the man, who set her back in the ambulance. Kneeling he held her hand.

"Elsa.. Alright..ummm... Yes your parents are going to the hospital to... but after that... they..um...they can't stay with you anymore."

Elsa's eyes widened. "Why not.." she whispered.

The man looked down. "Elsa sweetheart... Your parents are in a magical place now... it's called heaven." She looked over to a strange man dressed in black, holding a cross started speaking in prayer over her parents, laying blankets over them. He placed a cross on each of their bodies. Their hands where still entwined with each other's. "Heaven is a place for good people, like your papa and momma to go, when they... well when they leave the world of the people who are alive." Terror jolted through every vein in Elsa's body.

"They...They're dead?" The policeman pulled Elsa into a tight hug.

"Oh Elsa I'm so sorry.. they were killed on impact. They didn't feel any pain... so don't worry. There in a better place now." Elsa wailed into the man's shoulder. About an hour later, they brought her to a large white building, with people rushing around, dressed in scrubs. Elsa was examined several times, before she was brought to her sister. Anna was awake and very much alive, her arm wrapped in a hard green cast. "ELSA!" Elsa ran over to Anna, hugging her tightly.

"Anna! I'm so glad you're ok!" Anna pulled away first.

"They told me about momma and papa. They said we have to go to a fu-fun- fumer-funeral." Elsa held her sisters hand.

" Yea, i know.. It's just you and me." Days later a funeral precession was held, their parents buried together. Elsa and Anna went to live with 6 temporary homes before their Uncle North finally was able to adopt them.

*End of flashback*

Elsa jolted up. "Right school... I gotta hurry!" Quickly she got dressed, braided her hair, threw on some makeup, grabbed her bag, and ran down the stairs.

"Oh ho ho. Don't fall there now. Here sit. Eat. I made pancakes for your first day. "North smiled as Elsa and Anna each took a plate. " Ah See? Everyone loves pancakes." He gently passed the butter and syrup around the table. "So who's ready for first day in school?" Anna sighed.

"Uncle north... the school year already started.. We are gonna be the 'new kids'.."

North smiled. "Ah... but you see? New kids means NEW START, means you can be who you want to be.. find your center." He rubbed his belly. " Its time to go.. do you want me to drive you to school?" Elsa stood and put her dish in the sink.

"No that's alright...I want to walk.. I like the cold." Outside, crisp November leaves cluttered the streets and sidewalks.

"Ohhh speak for yourself... the cold doesn't bother you to, but it bothers me. I will take that ride please uncle north." Anna grabbed her bag.

"Alright, hop in truck." Anna walked out to the drive way. Elsa was about to follow suit before North stopped her. "Elsa.. I know your scared to start again... but this is good place for you.." Elsa looked down and adjusted her gloves.

"But what if I cant control it... you heard Anna.. I already lost momma and papa... I don't want to lose her to, just because I'm some freak with ice powers."

North pulled her into a warm comforting hug. "You can control it now. You know how. And if something goes wrong just call me." Elsa looked at him quizzically.

"How am i supposed to call you... I haven't saved up enough for a p-" North held a small present wrapped in blue paper with a pink bow. "Go ahead." Elsa took the present and opened it carefully. Inside was a brand new I phone 7 plus. " Already has contact and music you can choose from. Here is the number." A 10 digit number was written on the box.

" Oh North. Thank you so much!" North chuckled as Elsa played with her new phone. A wide smile spread across her face. " I LOVE IT!" He rubbed his belly.

" I thought it would make today... easier. I have one for Anna to." He motioned to a green box with a purple ribbon. " Just one condition... make sure to look after your sister." Elsa hugged him tightly.

" Oh i will Uncle North...Thank you so much. I Love you!" she looked towards the clock. "Oh I'm gonna be late... I have to go. Thanks again!" Elsa ran out the door. North smiled.

"Now for the other one." Smiling he walked out to the truck.


End file.
